


Sunlight

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apologetic Castiel, M/M, Ouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean share a human moment one afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

Dean leaned back against the windshield of the Impala, his boots securing him on the hood. He kept his fingers tight around the neck of the cheap bottle of beer, his hand slipping on the condensation when he brought the bottle up to drink from. He shut his eyes against the brightness of the afternoon sky, trying to ignore the way that the way everyone else being happy made him want to throw up.

Dean heard, in the silence, a door open quietly, the creak of footsteps on old wood, and the same door shutting again. Light footfalls made their way across the gravelly ground to Dean, and a - reassuringly - human's breathing could be heard above him. No words were said, but the Impala shifted when the added weight of this human climbing onto the hood beside him made it move.

"I brought you another beer." Castiel's deep voice told him quietly, hesitant to break the silence. Dean opened his eyes and drained the last of the beer in his hand before exchanging the bottle for Castiel's full one. Castiel set the empty bottle on the ground and opened his own bottle up. Dean reached over and clinked his bottle against Castiel's before settling back against the windshield.

Castiel, still adjusting to being so human, leaned back as Dean did, letting the sun touch his pale skin. He was wearing only an old t-shirt of Dean's, a pair of Dean's jeans, and socks that Dean had let him borrow, and he felt lighter than he ever had as an angel. Dean moved his free arm out, and Castiel unconsciously moved closer, pressing himself to Dean's side with his head resting heavily on Dean's upper arm. Castiel took a long pull from his bottle of beer as Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's thin shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Castiel said softly. Dean shut his eyes again, shaking his head and popping the cap off his beer bottle.

"You don't have to keep apologizing, Cas." Dean reminded him, taking a small sip. Castiel twisted so he could look up at Dean's face, his freckles standing out in the sunlight, his hair blonder than usual in the afternoon sun.

"Yes, I do. I mean, what I did was-"

"Castiel." Dean interrupted firmly, his eyes still closed. Castiel bit his lip in an infuriatingly human gesture he'd learned from Sam.

"I love you." Castiel murmured softly. Dean didn't answer, instead opting to take another drink of his beer. Castiel turned his face back down and let his eyes slide shut.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
